warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Meetings
Chapter 1- Meeting of the Clans "Everyone, I think this meeting can convene," Sky mewed enthusiastically "Solving all the clans problems by talking excessively." he took a deep breath "I'll go first! About the two-legs freaking out on global warming to enslave everything deal, I think we'll be okay if we somehow manage to build a large wooden robot, whatever that is!" Silver muttered quietly "I agree with Sky-" but he was quickly cut off by Grass "Tom up, or I'll cuff you with my claws." he was serious, as he glared at Silver. River mewed disbelieveingly "There's no way some robot will help the clans, or the whole worlds enslavement." he glanced at Sky, still disbelieveing, while eating a mouse. Star mewed to himself "It's better if Sky and River don't get along, so I can show they are not superior by disagreeing with them both!" River heard him and hissed "Excuse me!" then kept cuffing his head, and Sky poked him with his claws. "You Starclaners love to hate Skyclan, why can't you just go back to giving us extrememly fat voles like you used to?" he mewed as he poked him. Star muttered something while River growled. Meadow mewed "Western clans are so immature, as I thought they always was!" she pulled out three fat juicy voles and asked "I wonder if I can appeal to them, with the only thing that seems to work!" She padded up to them and yowled "Would you guys like a tasty treat?" River and Star mewed at the same time "We'll just get ugly again!" as they fought. Meadow looked confused. Red came up behind Shadow "Why don't you say something Shadow?" he added "They'll stop fighting if you step in!" Shadow looked at him "What? Why me? No taste." Shadow stood up and went to one of the smaller clans leaders "I want to see if Holly will come crawling back to help." Holly looked away with a troubled face He padded over to his sister, also a smaller clan leader holding young crying Water stiff with her claws. "And Water will be right behind!" Night grunted "If you're so tough, next your gonna pick a fight with Thunder!" Shadow only looked at him, he controlled Waters, Nights, and Hollys clans, since he was a bigger clan, He grunted "You're seriously annoying!" In all the commotion, the only cat sleeping was Dust, he was leader of one of the oldest clans around, like... Really oldest. As the argueing continued, There was a yowl "Everyone be QUIET!" Eveyone went silent and looked in Thunders direction, he was angry at the other clan leaders for being so immature, and not trying to solve problems, but only creating more. "We've called this gathering to solve the clans problems! Not to fight about the problems of our past! And since I'm the only leader who seems to know how to run a gathering, we'll follow my rules from here on in!" He looked around angrily and continued "Only some time for talking on your turn, No side chit-chatting, and raise your paw if you have something to say!" There was utter silence, the leaders were in shock, that's when Wind raised his paw. Thunder looked at him "Thunder recognises his friend Wind!" Winds eyes were wided and he Yowled "Voles!" Sky secretly thought How's that supposed to make sense? Winter who hadn't mewed a word in the whole gathering thought That makes no sense..... But I'll go with it. Star and River looked at each-other confused. Wind looked at everyone and asked "What? I'm hungry" He added with a snicker "You can't think on an empty stomach now can you?" Prologue Long ago, it was meowed that a very powerful cat, who had ruled many clans, and gained all the clans (And worlds) wealth. His name, was Ancient Wind He had it all.... The clan's wealth, Fame, and vast land. The cat who gained everything....one day... He just.... Dissapeared THEN DURING THE BATTLE OF WIND-THUNDER I'm supposed to be fighting a descendent of Ancient Wind right now, Thunder thought as he looked around So far No such luck.... "How weird." Thunder mewed quietly. He looked around, still unsure. "I crossed the border with no problem...." Thunder looked at a stick "I didn't get my favriote food, Mag-pie, either." he grunted in disappointment. I shouldn't let my gaurd down! Thunder thought as he kept walking I mean, this is a descendent of Ancient Wind we are talking about! Thunder froze when he saw a pile of strange red plants, in a pile. That was enough to freak him out. What? Thunder looked closely at the pile "What are these things?" Chapter 1 (Technically :P) Kitalia A queen in Windclan asked "Is every kit listening? Okay... Once upon a time, in the land of Ancient Thunderclan." A small mew came from Wind "It's next to my big brother Stars land!" The queen purred "Wind lived with various different countries!" "But one day, little Winds grandfather took him away, and forced him to leave his home and his friends." she mewed sadly. The queen continued "For a while, Wind spent his time listening to nature, and interacting with it," the queen added "Wind had a natural affinity for nature, so his grandfather was delighted." Wind mewed "It was fun to listen to nature with grandpaw Wind, I felt so rennisance," he looked around "I wanted to share what I learned to my friends." "Unfortunetly, when he met them again, they had all become extremely mean, and rude." the queen mewed with a sad tone. The Queen finished "That's the story kittens, now go along and play!" "YAY!" the kits meowed in delight, they never saw Wind, who was right beside the queen. He twitched his whiskers, and walked out of the nursery.﻿ Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions